


Christmas Balls

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, first wizarding war, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot of Severus and Remus on a random Christmas Eve during the first war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Balls

Snow fell in heavy drifts outside, obscuring the road from view. Remus had to fix the heating charm that morning because their old one was giving way to the frost.

Severus stood by the window, cradling a mug of cocoa and peering at his papers, spread out on the wide windowsill while Remus lit the garland on the Christmas tree. “What are you doing over there?” Remus asked, walking over and putting one hand on Severus’ arm, craning his neck to peer over Snape’s shoulder.

“Stop being nosy, Lupin. It’s work.”

Remus rolled his eyes and forcefully turned Severus around to face him. “Stop working, it’s Christmas. And stop being grumpy.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, not _Christmas_ , and I’m not…grumpy.”

Remus laughed and shook his head. “The Order’s ball is tomorrow. We should just make tonight Christmas before we have to put our good-boy faces on.”

Severus groaned. “What are we? The Malfoys? Why does there have to be an Order ball?”

“Noooo,” Remus drew out with a sloppy, lopsided smirk. “But Dumbledore loves his balls.”

Severus gagged, thinking the wrong thing, and Lupin laughed, slapping his shoulder. “Don’t think about that….think about mine instead.” He smirked.

Severus watched him for a moment, then smirked himself and in one movement, wrapping his arms around Remus, picked him up and carried him to the couch, capturing the boy’s mouth in a hot kiss. They landed one on top of the other; drawing back for air, Remus murmured smugly, “Merry Christmas, Sev.”  



End file.
